


KÝKLOS

by Aoratos, Gaqalesqua



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Incest, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Uncle/Niece Incest, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoratos/pseuds/Aoratos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet consensual telling of the tale of the Rape of Persephone,  as well as the back story to my name sake.  Written by the talented Gaeadene aka Gaqalesqua  The title means cycles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KÝKLOS

The warmth of the sun beat down upon Persephone’s skin, and the grass swished beneath her feet. The drip-drip sound of her Oceanid handmaidens had quickly become a repetitive bore on her ears, and the goddess repressed the urge to sigh. It wasn’t fair to be cruel to them – they were her only friends in what seemed an endless land of lush grass and flowers, and they wanted only to please her.

“Are you hot, Lady Persephone?”

“Would you like a drink, Lady Persephone?”

“Oh look, my lady, what lovely flowers!”

“Let’s gather more, this isn’t nearly enough!”

‘Gathering flowers’ was Persephone’s way of escaping from her mother’s watchful eye for a few hours. Ever since Hermes and Apollo had both simultaneously started gazing at her, Demeter had been on high-alert, whisking her golden daughter away to some hidden corner of the world where the flowers were a shade that defied description, the water was pristine, and the woods were dewy, green and lovely. Persephone had initially thrived, loving the beauty of the place as any goddess of Nature would, and when she had first met the Oceanids she had been overjoyed at the prospect of company. Occasionally, Artemis or Athena would stop by, both of whom were better for gossip than her handmaidens, and once, Hera had dropped in, admired her hair, and given her a stern warning to keep away from Zeus.

But that had been years ago, and the constant warmth, endless greenery and babbling handmaidens had, somehow, become a dull, boring affair. It made her feel ashamed – her mother was only trying to protect her, after all, but Persephone was not a child, she was a woman, and she should be free, should she not?

It didn’t matter now. Persephone was here among the grass and flowers until Demeter realised her daughter could fend for herself. She sighed heavily, collapsing amount the warm greens and scattering her armful of blooms. The shocked Oceanids hastened to gather the fallen plants, and Persephone stared into the sky until the sun dazzled her vision. She would need to be back soon, before Demeter started worrying too much about her.

“Come on,” she said tiredly to her handmaidens. “Let’s get home.”

 

* * *

 

 

‘Home’ was a stately house of woven wood in the green forests, with a fresh river running through it, and fireflies in glass jars hanging from the ceilings. Persephone arrived as the sun was going down, spotting her mother hovering on the veranda like a troubled bird.

“There you are!” Demeter scolded gently. “The dryads have been gathering something lovely for supper, and I was worried you’d miss it.”

“I only went to the northern meadow,” the young goddess reminded her mother. “You look a little perturbed, mother. Is something wrong?”

“Only that Zeus’ herald stopped by earlier,” Demeter sighed. “To deliver us an invite to the ‘Feast of the Titan War.’ That remembrance feast he holds every year, remember?”

Persephone remembered. The last time she’d gone had been the day Apollo and Hermes had shown their interest in her. That had been quite the evening once Demeter had found out. She’d tossed aside Apollo’s gift of a lyre and roared something terrifying in his face, and when Hermes tried to sneak off with Persephone she had almost pulled the wings off his sandals. 

“I won’t go if you’re not comfortable seeing the other gods again,” Demeter said. “Only, Zeus is making threats if I don’t turn up this year.”

“Rhea, mother,” Persephone groaned. “I’m not in any danger. Apollo and Hermes were just being friendly.”

“If you’re sure,” Demeter began hesitantly. “If you’re uncomfortable, at all, just say, and we’ll leave.”

“When is it?” Persephone asked.

“A few nights’ time,” Demeter replied. “You’re certain you won’t be afraid of anyone?”

“ _Yes, mother,_ ” Persephone stressed. “I’m not in need of protecting all the time.”

“I know, my sweet flower, I know,” Demeter soothed. “I just worry. You’re so lovely, half the men and some of the women of Olympus have been asking after you.”

“I know the people of Olympus,” Persephone promised. “If anyone touches me without asking, I’ll cover them in poison ivy.”

That brought a smile to Demeter’s face, and she clasped her daughter in her arms protectively, ruffling the golden curls fondly.

“Just like I taught you,” she said proudly. “Now, let’s see these flowers you’ve picked.”

Dinner was lovely, the two of them and the dancing fireflies in the warm air, and when Persephone went to sleep she realised just how she appreciated the darkness. The sun was warm and light was a blessing, but there was something about mixing darkness with cloying heat that brought a strange flush to her body. It was a flush she knew little of how to alleviate. Poor Persephone, unschooled in her own body, lacked the means to understand what the strange feelings were.

She thought back to the last feast, of the faces that had been there. Zeus, obviously knocking back the wine as he regaled his audience with an increasingly impossible tale from the Titan war. Hera, lazing on a chair, nevertheless with a kind word for Persephone as the Mother goddess. Artemis and Apollo, one aloof, one far too personal, and Hephaestus and Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Dionysius far outstripping Zeus but with an arm curled protectively around Princess Ariadne. Poseidon had been there, as had Hecate, and many others. Nobody she’d gotten to know very well – conversations had been brief even before Demeter caused a scene, and all but non-existent afterwards. No man had dared to go within a hundred paces of her in case the nature goddess introduced them to a vicious strain of some plant she’d concocted.

 _Perhaps this year, I can actually talk to somebody before my mother scoops me up in her arms like a child and carries me back down the mountain to flowery oblivion_ , Persephone thought hopefully. _I might even be allowed to have a drink._

Then-

_Oh, like that will ever happen._

 

* * *

 

 

Olypmus was as grand and lovely as she remembered, marble arches and columns towering into the blazing sky. As many gods as could make it had arrived before them, and Aphrodite in particular made sure everyone could see her, draped in sheer silk. Persephone’s own dress left everything to the imagination, and she watched Apollo and Hermes slink away awkwardly when Demeter glared at them. She sighed internally. It was going to be another dull party for her.

Or it would have been, had Hera not bounded from her chair to greet her sister, and dragged her over to the dining table, where Zeus was regaling everyone with fiction from the Titan War. It was fiction, Persephone knew – Demeter had given her a full, true account of what had happened so long ago. And the part where Zeus rode Cerberus like a horse straight into Kronos was very much a lie.

“As if I’d lend him my favourite hound,” a voice sighed. She turned to see a man in a black robe wreathed with silver coming to stand by her. For some reason, she bit her lip as she took him in. She had never been tempted to do that before, but the much darker man with piercing blue eyes made something in her leap. His nose wasn’t quite straight, and his face was somewhat narrower than her own, but he was incredibly striking. “I don’t believe we’ve met,” he added.

“Persephone,” the goddess told him quickly. “Demeter is my mother. And you?”

He took her hand, and pressed a gentle kiss against it.

“Hades, god of the Underworld,” he replied. “You can’t have been here last time I was, I suppose.”

“We haven’t been for several years,” Persephone explained. “My mother is protective of me.” She paused. “You were there, at the Titan War,” she began, “does Zeus really spin such stories? I only know what my mother told me.”

“He is an incredible liar,” Hades remarked. “It was a group effort but neither Poseidon nor Zeus would ever admit to such a thing.” His eyes flicked over her appreciatively. “I’m certain I’ve seen you before, perhaps once, but you must have been younger then.”

“I’m certain I’d remember,” Persephone told him.

“So your mother ceased coming to these festivities?” he asked. She nodded. “Why?”

“Apollo and Hermes came closer than she was comfortable with,” she explained. “So away we flew to a distant corner of the world with a group of Oceanids and Dryads, and we’ve been alone ever since.”

“I know how that feels,” Hades said quietly. “Not the protection of a mother, but the loneliness. The Underworld lacks company.”

“Likely, she was worried I’d be caught and taken away to some mountain by either one of them,” she joked. “Where she can’t check on me each hour to ensure I am perfectly bored.”

“You don’t seem scared at the thought of being carried away,” Hades noted. “Why is that?”

“Perhaps, after boredom, even mortal danger seems enticing,” she replied. She missed the way his lip twitched, the flash of blue in his eyes. She had no clue he was suppressing a growl, and he clenched on the goblet of wine in his hands. Pictures filled his mind of her strewn across the huge bed in his palace below, golden hair spread over the black silk.

“Is that any good?” she asked, pointing to his goblet, distracting him.

“Yes,” he heard himself say. “But you should mind it. Firstly, it’s made by Dionysius, so it’s potent. And secondly, Aphrodite is likely to put something in it later.”

“Persephone!” Demeter called across the palace. “Oh come here, sweet.”

“Yes, mother!” the goddess sighed loudly. “Thank you for the warning, Lord Hades. Now, I should return before my mother openly grabs my wrist and pulls me as she would a child. It was lovely to meet you.”

The god smiled tightly at her, standing awkwardly as she floated away like petals on the breeze towards the older goddess. She had no idea of her allure. The careful gold eyes, the gentle smile, frame by hair the colour of wheat and skin like a bronze statue – Demeter was wise to keep her out of reach of the lesser gods. Some of them just couldn’t keep their hands off poor unsuspecting souls.

Oh, who was he kidding? Even Zeus had grabby fingers.

But not Hades. Hades was masterfully controlling over his desires. He hadn’t sired hundreds of bastards like Zeus had. He sat in his Underworld overlooking the dead and stewarding those who judged them, and had been content not to bother with Olympus’ politics except for the few feasts he bothered to attend.

Persephone, though.

She was a fresh breeze, a delightful flower cooped up in some glass house out of the hands of others, and it was becoming abundantly clear that this particular bloom needed to spread its roots further or it would likely wither. She wanted to be carried away? Even remote corners of the world held death, and he would find her if she wanted him to.

A huge hand clapped itself onto his shoulder, and he dropped his goblet.

“Charming thing, isn’t she?” Zeus bawled, reeking of wine.

“Perhaps not so loud, brother,” Hades persuaded.

“Very nice figure,” Zeus added, but in a quieter tone. Nobody wanted to have their godliness removed by Demeter. “Got your eye on her?”

“Lady Persephone is a charming woman with a beautiful face,” Hades commented.

“Well, if you want her, take her,” Zeus advised. “It works for me. Oh, but don’t stay long enough to watch her quicken or Hera will go after her.” He paused. “Or is that merely for me?”

“Take her?” Hades repeated.

“With my blessing,” Zeus confirmed. “Bend her over something, and fast. Demeter’s going to drive her mad, so get her before the Fates take her mind.”

“Such a way with words, brother,” Hades sighed.

“I am a god,” Zeus proclaimed, slurring just a little.

“Yes,” Hades agreed. “A strong, powerful god. You play with your powers often. Perhaps, sometimes, you have the right of it.”

“Ha! I knew you always looked up to me!” Zeus hollered, smacking Hades on the back. “Go get it!”

 

* * *

 

 

Persephone could feel his eyes on her back for the rest of the evening. It gave her the most incredible shivers, good ones, and several times she met his gaze and smiled at him. The incredible blue that stared back at her was indescribable, and part of her wanted to go to him. She wanted to do something, but she had no idea what. Several times, Demeter was forced to tug her daughter’s wrist to get her attention away from whatever it was Persephone stared at. Hades moved every time Demeter did this to keep any suspicions away from him. It made her laugh whenever she spotted him lounging, hidden, in some corner to continue watching her. She felt no threat from him, just those lovely shudders down her spine.

By the time the feast slowly dissipated, her body was aflame, a strange sensation running through her. Demeter took her flushed daughter by the hand, opening a portal to their home, and Persephone spared the God of the Underworld a lingering glance as she was pulled through. Something told her she wanted his hands all over her, that perhaps he could alleviate this strange growing feeling in her groin. The moment they were home, she ran to the baths and stripped off, climbing into the water and tugging the pins from her hair. Long golden ringlets flowed into the water, and she put her head under, coming up with her locks floating around her. The water didn’t help. This was a different kind of heat, climbing up inside her, filling her until she couldn’t breathe. She dropped her hands to her sex and jumped in surprise at the wonderful feeling. A single finger rubbed, twisting around over something that made her eyes fly open with delight.

She should have done this earlier! It was helping the strange sensation somewhat, though not completely. So she continued, grinding her hips into her finger as her free hand gripped the stone, losing herself to sensation. Her head brought forth a picture of Hades in front of her, hand buried between her legs. He would line her neck with his mouth, teeth flashing slightly, his other hand in her hand, stroking softly. She increased the pace of her finger and whimpered gently, putting her own hand in her hair and tugging.

Her breathing picked up, the water lapping gently against her as she moved her hand and arm, body flushing. She gyrated, imagining his lips on hers as she bit down hard on the reddened flesh, her eyes rolling back into her head. Something was clenching inside her, pulling tighter and tighter as she pushed herself towards some strange sensation she barely understood. With a cry, it unravelled, and she fell back into the water, panting like she’d never done before, as the feeling rushed through her groin. It was the greatest thing she had ever felt, and when it had subsided, she lay back in her bath and blushed at what she’d done. It felt…so good! So this was what her body could do!

She sat up from the water, skin pink, her eyes bright with embarrassment and delight. Was it wrong of her to have done this? It felt so good, how could it be wrong? Climbing from the bath, she found a towel and dried off, blushing at the fantasy she’d had. She’d barely met him, and she wanted him to touch her in a way she wasn’t sure she should! She could never tell her mother! Demeter would never bring her back to Olympus if she knew.

She pushed sodden curls from her face and bathed in a ray of sunshine that came through an open window, watching steam rise from her as the water dried off. She located a fresh robe and slipped into it, sitting down to brush her hair. Initially the Oceanids had attended her whilst she bathed, but she was glad they had listened to her request to be alone. It gave her time to reflect. What would happen if she left? Just left the house, and went to find Hades? Demeter would find her, and she’d try her hardest to kill him, and then she’d be back to the beginning, locked up tighter and likely never out from her mother’s shadow. Persephone sighed.

It would be best to enjoy her fantasies, and forget leaving. Perhaps tomorrow she’d pick flowers.

 

* * *

 

 

Hades had called in a favour with Gaia, who had nevertheless willingly provided him with the information he needed, and the most exquisite lure he had ever seen. A single Narcissus flower, glowing gold, found its way in among the grasslands around Persephone’s home, and Hades waited for her to find it with a heart beating more than normal. She wanted to be whisked away, she wanted excitement, but what if she rejected him?

He didn’t have all that long to wait.

Persephone was out with her handmaidens once more, the bored-looking goddess collecting the most beautiful blooms she could find. Her bare feet whisked quietly through the grasses, dirt collecting on her white robe, and a lock of gold hair fell over one eye as she stooped to pick a pink flower. She pushed it away and straightened, waving her handmaidens away with a disinterred gesture northward. He watched her eyes widen, and then she jogged over to the Narcissus bloom, touching a petal in wonder. That was his cue.

He pushed through the ground, and climbed out into the sunlight. The goddess stepped back, and he smiled charmingly at her, taking a small step toward her.

“Hello, Persephone,” he began.

“Hades,” she said, and flushed deeply. “What…what are you doing here?”

“You said danger seems enticing,” he reminded her. “I am convincingly dangerous. Come down to the Underworld with me.”

“If my mother finds out-”

“Zeus gave me his blessing,” Hades promised.

“The Oceanids will tell,” she warned him. “And she’ll march down to you and demand I come home with her.”

“So then let’s set it up to make you seem…unwilling,” he suggested. He wrapped his arms around her and resisted the urge to pin her against a tree, inhale the scent of her body and rip the robe right off her. She tensed. “That’s a good start.”

“Lady Persephone!” she heard someone squeak, and she looked to see the Oceanids appearing on the horizon.

“I need you to struggle,” he told her. Weakly, she pushed at him. “Harder than that. I should pretend to be Hermes, it appears.”

She got the hint as her handmaidens drew closer and Hades began to vanish into the ground, struggling in his grip. For some reason, her body rubbing against his brought that wonderful shiver back, and as her Oceanids yelled, and the earth closed in around her, she resisted the urge to nuzzle him. He had the oddest scent, earthy, a little musty, but beneath that was something else entirely. The sensation of his skin, hot on hers, was delicious, indescribably so. She wanted to touch him, properly. His grip on her tightened, and when she next opened her eyes, they stood in a huge courtyard of black marble, a large palace made of a similar black stone stretching out around them. Hades, somewhat reluctantly, let her go, and Persephone looked around in wonder.

“It’s so…dark,” she commented.

“It’s the underworld,” Hades reminded her.

“How does anything grow here?” she asked.

“Nothing does,” he replied. “I’m not much of a gardener.”

“I could try growing something,” she offered. “Like a garden!”

“Wouldn’t that be too much like home?” he inquired.

“No. I never really grew anything. I just picked flowers and had a lot of baths, and slept a great deal,” she sighed. Hades’ lip dropped at the thought of her naked. “Something wrong?”

He put an arm around her waist, curling her into him. The goddess didn’t protest. “Nothing. Let me show you the Underworld.”

He brought her away from the palace and showed her the Underworld in all its glory. Spirits of the dead flitted around like little lights, and when she met Cerberus, she eagerly rubbed behind the ears of all three of his heads, cooing softly at the huge guard dog. The dog, a terrifying beast the size of a house, wagged its tail, and for a moment Hades stood stock-still, surprised at the sight. A smile curved his lips and he tilted his head, watching the slender goddess, say sweet nothings to his dog.

“You’ll spoil him,” he called. “Come.”

Persephone ran back to him and took his arm. They headed away to the area of judgement, where she waved to Minos, Rhadamanthus, and Aeacus. The souls around them seemed to relax in her presence, and he gazed at her in wonder. It was not only him who felt a calming presence around her then. Well, she calmed his mind. His body, however, wanted her, but he knew she was naïve. The seduction would need to be gentle, then. Thank Himself he hadn’t Zeus’ penchant for taking and leaving. The huge black bed in his palace chambers would do well enough for the two of them, though it might require time to bring her around to the idea.

She saw the Isles of the Blessed, wandered through Elysium, and tried desperately to plant some flowers in the Fields of Asphodel. He had to drag her away from the resting place of the dead because she was looking around trying to grow dahlias in the ashy soil. He had to protest and tell her the point of the Fields, and when that was done he decided he would skip the Fields of Punishment in case she wanted to plant some trees to give the souls shade from the heat. When he brought her back to the courtyard, she was gazing at it thoughtfully.

“I could grow a garden here,” she suggested. “Odd things. The oddest things. I’ll be happy if I never see another meadow flower in the whole of eternity.”

He chuckled softly and she smiled at him. He drew in the smallest of breaths, and stared down at her until she went pink.

“I-is something wrong?” she asked shyly.

“Nothing,” he assured her. “Do you need to eat?”

Her stomach rumbled in reply to his question, and she smiled again, bashful, and nodded. By the Styx, that smile was a beautiful expression.

“It’s been longer than I thought since I ate,” she realised. “What do you have in the way of food?”

“I trade precious metals for food,” he informed her. “I’m sure we can find you something. I even have wine. But I’d take that carefully were I in your position.”

“Oh?”

“In the Underworld,” he reminded her. “With a god who you need reminding is somewhat dangerous.”

“I haven’t seen any danger yet,” she told him. With a flick of his wrist, a shadow pressed her against him, and she gasped gently as Hades held her hips firmly, blue eyes glinting with a strange light. Persephone flushed as he stepped away.

“Don’t be certain,” he purred. “Now, come with me.”

She let him lead her away by the hand, further into the palace. Ghostly servants scurried about, and Hades barked an order at them to fetch food whilst he led her into a lavishly-decorated room, small enough not to feel overwhelming, but still large. The servants laid out a small feast for them, and he pulled out a large, padded chair for her. She sat, crossing her legs, and Hades took his place next to her, moving to face her.

There was a great deal of fish and vegetables, and true to his word, there was wine, but she took his advice and only had a little. It had a strange flavour, and her head clouded a little, but it wasn’t so bad when she’d eaten.

“So, it was just you, your mother and your servants?” Hades asked, when she’d finished eating. She nodded, putting the glass down.

“Occasional visits from Hera, or Athena or Artemis,” she added. “I don’t understand why my mother wanted me so alone.”

“My father tried to kill me,” Hades laughed. “Demeter remembers Kronos well. Perhaps she simply worried for you as all mothers do.”

“Protection can only go so far,” Persephone sighed. “I was miserable. Was that what she wanted?”

“I doubt it,” Hades assured her. “Your mother loves you, she just didn’t understand.”

“And you?” Persephone poked him with her toe. “What about your mother? What’s she like?”

“Rhea? She lives in the wilds of Phrygia. We haven’t spoken in years.”

“I can’t decide what sounds worse,” Persephone said quietly, her foot resting on Hades’ chair. He raised his hand, and stroked delicately up her foot, and watched her face contort in surprise. “…What are you doing?”

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

“No,” she admitted.

“So, should I…” and his hand pushed slowly up her leg. She let out a moan of surprise at the sensation. It felt lovely, and he brushed the pure white edge of her robe aside to expose her knee, and a little of her thigh.

“That’s very nice,” she said quietly. “Could you…do more?”

“Much more,” Hades promised, but he cupped her face in his hands. “Firstly.”

His hands glowed, and the mist in her mind from the wine cleared. She put down her cup, and suddenly his face was pressed against hers, lips firm against her own as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Instinctively, she slid her fingers around the back of his neck, moaning softly. His teeth skimmed her lip and she gasped, drawing back.

“What was that?” she asked, breathless.

“A kiss,” he murmured. “You’ve never had one, I see.”

“It’s amazing,” she whispered. He kissed her again, fingers planted in the small of her back as he pulled her firmly against him. His heat rolled off him, sinking into her flesh, and she curled into him comfortably. Without warning, the God of the Underworld picked her up, and carried her out of the room, down some cosily-lit corridors, holding her with one arm as he arrived at a large set of black wood doors. He pushed them open, and set her down, leading her inside. She flushed deeply, and he stroked her hair, closing the doors. Taking her hand, he guided her to a large bed with black silk sheets.

“Lady Persephone,” he began softly, “how much excitement do you want to experience this night?”

“There’s so much I don’t know,” she told him. “What…what do you think I would like?”

“I know the ways of a man with a maid, and I can make you sing in delight if you wish,” he said.

“You mean…being naked, together?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“I’ve never…” she trailed off. He kissed her softly, stroking beneath her chin.

“Unsurprising,” he commented. “Shall I go first?”

“Please,” she agreed. There was a pause. “What’s it like?”

“The greatest thing in the world,” he replied, unclasping the top of his robe and draping it over a nearby lounger. Unlacing the black-dyed sandals on his feet, he pushed them aside and reached for the ties on his pants. Her hand stopped him, delicate fingers taking hold of the strings and slowly pulling them towards her. The cloth loosened, and she watched it slide down his legs, her lips parting as she looked over his nude body. He was darker than her, and she bravely reached out and put her hand on his bare chest, tracing over a scar in his skin. They were dotted here and there, relics of hard-fought battles from long ago. Her hand moved through his black curls, her eyes gazing at him in wonder and curiosity. His body looked so different from her own.

“Is it supposed to look like that?” she asked, and touched the strange, jutting limb between his legs.

“Yes,” he breathed, as her curious hand ran over him.

“Does that feel good?” she asked.

“Very.”

She paused for a moment, and then unpinned her hair, letting the golden curls drop around her hips. He pulled her close to him and paused when she seemed to struggle, but the sensation of cloth falling to the ground assured him she was just undressing. He kissed her, hand on the back of her neck and the other placing itself just above her naked rear. Persephone was far less shy about her nudity than he’d expected. Perhaps living in the forest in the warmth, away from even the vaguest threat, gave her a confidence in the nude many women would never gain. Her hair was warm like melted gold on his fingers, arms curling around his neck and her leg rubbing his slowly. He picked her up and moved down to the bed, laying her out across the black silk and running his hand down her leg to her thigh, lips against hers. He traced his mouth over her jawline and licked a line down her neck, nipping gently over her neckline and pressing a kiss against her clavicle. She curled her fingers into his dark hair and gasped when he slowly raked his nails down her legs, the bite and the gentle pain blurring into a strange sensation that caused her back to arch. He peppered her chest with kisses, the stubble on his jaw tickling her. She squirmed and he pinned her hips, sucking on the tip of her breast and watching her mouth fall open. He lapped, and she let out a laboured breath, eyes rolling upwards. He stroked his fingers along her sides, and she giggled beneath him. Laughter turned into breathy moans as his mouth switched targets, kissing down her body and leaving little bites over her golden skin.

When he reached her thighs, he marked them with his mouth, and she was sent spiralling back into breathless laughter with how much it tickled. But her laughter vanished once more as he lapped her core softly.

“Oh…oh, _Styx_ , Hades, I’ve only ever…touched that area…only once!” she gasped. “How does this _feel…so…_ ”

“Once?” he asked with a pause, sitting up from his position by her waist. “When?”

“Last night,” she admitted. “After we returned from Olympus.” She paused. “After I kept seeing you I felt this strange _heat_ and…so I found the source.”

“From seeing me?” he murmured, kissing her entrance. “Intriguing.”

“I was…thinking about you,” she whispered.

“Oh, Persephone,” he groaned. “You precious flower. You will drive me mad.”

He returned to her, lavishing attention on her as he slowly ran his nails down her stomach. Her body rolled with each repeated rake, pushing herself into his mouth. She tasted sweet from eating so much fruit, and her leg curled around his head to draw him closer. Her cries filled the bedchamber as he licked her, and the spicy smell of sweat rose in the air. He held her tightly as she arched, her fingers pulling his hair. The nag of pain spurred him on, and he sucked on her, her thighs clenching tightly around his head.

When she reached her peak, she let out a wild yell, his name coming from her lips. He continued to kiss and suck at her until she moaned uncomfortably, slowly withdrawing and moving up her body. She shakily wiped his mouth clean and he immediately caught her mouth with his own, their hands roaming wildly over each other, his nails biting her skin rhythmically. Her sweat-slicked form rubbed against his own, and he became painfully aware of how much blood was pumping to his member. But he continued to kiss, enjoying the new aggressiveness he could display now that she was a little more ready. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and pressed his teeth against the soft red flesh, flushed with blood after her orgasm.

“Hades,” she gasped out between kisses. “I want to- I want to do something for you!”

He drew back reluctantly, panting softly. His flushed goddess brushed some of his hair aside with a shy smile.

“That was…that was _amazing,_ ” she breathed. “Is there something I can do to make you feel like that?”

He gestured to the dark, flushed member between his legs, and she moved her hand down to grip it softly. He let out a pained gasp at how good the contact felt and breathed out.

“Persephone, I…I am not Zeus,” he admitted. “It has been some time for me.”

“What does that mean?” she asked.

“I might not… _last_ ,” he hinted.

“I don’t understand,” she mumbled.

“You reached your pleasure quickly because you’ve never been with anyone. For me, I will likely do the same, but because I haven’t been with anyone for some time,” he explained.

She squeezed softly and he let out a wordless gasp.

“Move your hand,” he groaned between clenched teeth. She did so, her inexperienced hand nevertheless Elysium itself on his cock as she began to jerk it back and forth. A gasp dropped from his lips as she tightened her grip, and he kissed her firmly, his fingers weaving into her golden curls as she sped up. He jerked his hips into her hand, gyrating on top of her as his lashes fluttered in delight. The speed increased again, and her grip became harder. Hades clawed the black silk and bit down on her lip, teething her jawline and sucking mercilessly at her neck as pressure built in his groin.

He buried his face in her neck and growled, his back tightening up as release rushed through him, and Persephone let out a cry of confusion as he splattered over the luxurious bed. Hades narrowly avoided falling on top of her, collapsing with a moan of satisfaction.

“You,” he managed. “You are surprisingly good at that.”

“I wanted to make you feel wonderful,” she told him. “You seemed to like it when I squeezed you and went faster so I kept doing it.”

“I am enjoying how quickly you learn,” he informed her, rolling over and sitting up. He pulled her closer, regaining his breath for a few moments and stroking down her body, hand drifting along her outer thigh. His other hand clasped hers, fingers entwined as he panted. “Now, this fantasy of yours…”

When he had regained breath he pushed the goddess onto her back, crawling over her, his expression predatory. Persephone blushed, watching his blue eyes light up in delight as he gazed at her.

“Where do I start?” he purred. His hand slid between her legs and brushed his fingers over her bud. Her eyes closed with a soft sigh, and he looked at her curiously when she put his hand in her hair and pushed his fingers to close gently around the fine gold.

“And you bit along my neck and shoulders,” she mumbled, flushed and shy.

“And my other hand? It was here?” he asked, and stroked.

“Oh! Yes, it was,” she gasped, pushing her hips into his long, rough fingers. His mouth descended upon her neck, teeth and lips pulling soft gasps from her as his thumb began rubbing her rhythmically. One finger parted her lower lips and slid within her. The breath left her in shock as he started to crook it. Her legs shook, and she got rough for the first time, her hands flying to his back and her nails biting his flesh. Hades growled and bit down hard on her shoulder, fingers moving quicker. The goddess let out a wail of pleasure, her nails leaving dark red marks on his back as he kissed her roughly, moving his mouth quickly back to the soft flesh of her neck. One of her delicate hands travelled down his muscled back and dug its beautiful nails into his rear. He snarled and jerked forward, growling her name as her other hand joined the first, going for the small of his back with no mercy. As her body shivered and moved with a growing intensity she took her helpless pleasure out on his skin. His teeth marked her as her hands scored lines into him, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, opening herself up wider to his hand.

He slid another finger in, stretching her, and slowed to allow her a chance to get used to the sensation, but when she spurred him on, his crooking fingers gathered speed and began driving her mad. Her eyes rolled, sweat gathering in pools on her skin, and he tugged her hair a little harder until she replied with a yank of his. Her moans were interspersed with growls and whimpers of need, her wetness soaking his fingers as slick sounds met their ears. They were incredibly sexy sounds, music to Hades’ ears, second only to the sound of his name leaving her mouth. The way she said it, soft and gentle but pitching into desperation each time, sent shudders down his spine. It made him feel more powerful than any battle ever had.

The black silk beneath them was twisted this way and that as she writhed, and she came again under his strong hands, collapsing limply against the bed and panting like air itself had vanished from the world. Hades sat up, detaching her legs and waving a hand. The stain of his seed vanished from the bedsheets, and he lay down next to her, hand on her quivering stomach as he waited for her to recover.

“Did I live up to the fantasy?” he asked, once breath had been restored to her.

“More than,” she panted. “That…you are…how do you… _even_ …”

“Practise of a kind, and listening to Zeus brag,” Hades replied. “There is more, if you want it.”

“I want everything you have to offer,” she whispered.

“Then I will have you tonight,” he promised. “And you will no longer be a maid but a woman.”

He cupped her face and kissed her, straddling her body gently as he grasped her legs and moved them either side of him. His hands stroked her skin, one grasping himself as he leaned down to kiss her reassuringly, and in a single, fluid movement he slid himself inside her. Persephone cried out in surprise, stiffening, and Hades rubbed his thumb over her nub until her muscles slowly relaxed.

“It’s all right, Persephone,” he murmured. “The discomfort won’t last.”

She breathed out heavily, and then closed her eyes, exhaling once more. In a few moments, she began to gyrate against him softly, and he moved, his hips gently meeting hers as the slick sound of their union met their ears. He groaned at the sensation of the hot, tight walls squeezing down on him, her feet digging into his rear as the short hairs on his chest rubbed her sensitive skin. One hand placed itself firmly over her mound and applied gentle pressure. Her eyes widened in surprise at the increase of pleasure, her fingers coiling into his hair and pulling lightly. Their free hands locked together as he slid rhythmically in and out of her, and his breath caught in his throat.

“You’re so beautiful when you sound like that,” she whispered.

Without waiting for a reply, she tugged his head closer and kissed him deeply, a noise escaping into his mouth as he rubbed her bud gently. She pulled away to draw breath into her lungs, her head hitting the pillows beneath her with a gentle thud. Her arms moved, curling around him as he gritted his teeth, and thrusted a little more roughly into her. She whined, but her hips rose to meet his, and he took the invite and grasped her rear, palm sliding to her thigh to hold her against him. At this angle, he could get a little deeper inside her, and soon she was twisting uncontrollably at the onslaught of pleasure. Her skin was soaking, sweat and musk rolling off her. Their moans seemed only to spur each other on, and now Persephone was openly working with him, her hips moving at an angle best for penetration, her slick running down their bodies.

Hands changed positions, fingers digging into the silk, and it ripped ferociously beneath Persephone as he sat up a little and brushed a swollen area inside her that caused her breath to shake as it came from her. Her eyes widened, long lashes dampened with sweat now barely containing tears of ecstasy. Her walls locked up, squeezing like a vice upon Hades’ cock, and the god made a sound like the dying as she cried out his name. He held her tightly, close to his skin, as he twitched, and emptied into her.

They collapsed onto the sheets, shining with sweat, and Persephone let out a high laugh. Hades stroked a hand through her hair and gazed at her curiously.

“I can’t move,” she said gently. “But I want to do that again.”

“As do I,” he agreed. “You felt so wonderful, Persephone. I haven’t had anywhere near enough.”

“Can I ever have enough?” she asked. “That was Elysium in flesh form. If I had all the words in the world I couldn’t describe it.” She ran her fingers over his cheek, cupping his face in one hand, her smile tired and gentle. “But I wish for this to be something I only do with you.”

“It’s not the way of our kind to settle for only one, is it?” Hades asked. “No, that’s not a rejection! It merely amuses me. I would gladly forsake all others and be with only you, Persephone.”

“I’m glad,” she whispered, kissing him.

 

* * *

 

 

Above ground, the winds howled, icy and terrifying, as Demeter roamed the world sobbing, looking for her daughter. Flowers bloomed and died with each step she took. The child eluded her beyond reason, because wherever there was life, so Demeter could be. Realising she needed more eyes, and more judicial power, angrily she made her way to Olympus, perched high beyond humanity. There, the wind and ice could not invade, and she shook with the familiar warmth as she ventured inside, goddesses and gods alike flocking to her side as she cried her way through the corridors to Zeus’ throne room.

“Sister, it’s freezing,” Zeus complained as she entered. “Please, stop crying, and return the warmth.”

“I cannot, brother,” she wept. “Persephone is gone, and I can’t find her. Please, will you help me?”

“Persephone?” Zeus asked. “Oh, she’s probably with Hades.”

“Hades?” Demeter repeated. “Why should she be with Hades?”

“I gave him my blessing to carry her off,” Zeus said proudly. “It is long past the time he look up to me and take my advice. Persephone will be the new Queen of the Underworld.”

He shrivelled suddenly beneath Demeter’s hawklike gaze, and the goddess advanced towards him with a visible threat in her step.

“What have you done?” she asked softly, menace underlying each word. “ _What have you done._ ”

“He was very infatuated,” Zeus placated. “She’ll be fine.”

“She’s there against her will!” Demeter screeched. “I will never forgive you for this!”

“Hermes!” Zeus barked hurriedly, “go and fetch Persephone from my brother before Demeter makes me a necklace of my own manhood!”

“If he’s hurting her, you will pay dearly,” Demeter hissed. “Persephone knows little of carnal ways. She is completely innocent!”

“Sister,” Hera began gently, “as your family, I must insist on saying this. You cannot coddle the child forever. She must grow up one day.”

“When I think she’s ready, and not before!” Demeter shouted. “She deserves to be free, and innocent, not worrying about our ever-constant cycle of violence, sex and warfare!”

“That’s not fair on her,” Hera argued.

“Wouldn’t you trade experience for innocence?” Demeter sighed.

“No,” Hera murmured. “No, sister, I would not. Ouranos could give me unlimited power and control over the universe itself, and still I would not relinquish the memories and burdens I have encountered. This was inevitable, Demeter.”

“I should have protected her,” Demeter sobbed. “And now, she’s stuck in the Underworld, with no flowers or sunshine, or light of any kind! How could I have let this happen?!”

Hermes rushed from the throne room, his sandals trailing golden light, and Demeter watched him go with a heavy heart. Her poor, sweet daughter!

 

* * *

 

 

 _It was nice to be able to curl up to Hades_ , Persephone thought, as she buried her face in his black, curly hair. The god of the Underworld was surprisingly touchy-feely for one whose powers comprised of mostly death. His arms were warm and strong around her, and she sighed contentedly into his skin as they cuddled. It had been almost a month now since she had come down to the Underworld, and she’d begun cultivating a garden of strange, underground plants that glowed faintly. It was beautiful in an ethereal, otherworldly way, and as she thought in it, a smile graced her lips. She squeezed her lover’s hand gently.

“What is it?” he asked softly.

“I’m happy. I never want to leave,” she sighed.

“You don’t have to,” Hades laughed. “Stay with me. Be my queen. Rule the Underworld by my side.”

“I want to do that,” she whispered.

“And, what about your mother?”

“She can come and visit us,” Persephone suggested.

“If your mother finds out I took you and she sees me again, she will string me up by my toes,” Hades pointed out.

“I…I forgot,” she mumbled.

“No shame, love,” he murmured. “You came willingly. You cannot always remember that not everyone knows that.”

“Knows what?” a voice piped, and Hades growled.

“Hermes,” he snapped, as Persephone drew the silk sheets over her body protectively. The God slid out of bed and stalked over to the hovering messenger, glaring unashamedly.

“Here was me, thinking I’d need to rescue Persephone from your hands,” Hermes said thoughtfully. “Good gods, I didn’t expect that she’d be here freely. Even enthusiastically. But there you go. The Goddess of Nature happily beds down with the God of the Underworld.”

“What do you want, Hermes?” Hades rumbled.

“Zeus is looking for you. Demeter’s been causing trouble since her daughter went missing. She thinks you’ve kidnapped and raped her lovely flower,” Hermes informed him. “Best get to Olympus and alleviate her fears. Though, she’s likely to kill you anyway.”

“Leave,” Hades ordered. “We’ll be along soon.”

Hermes darted from the room, and Persephone slid out of bed and conjured a glowing cotton robe from thin air, slipping into it and pinning up her hair.

“Hades-”

“It’s all right,” he said quickly. “We will sort this out.”

 

* * *

 

 

Olympus was buzzing as the awaited couple returned, Hades in front, and Persephone shyly behind. Fingers pointed and eyes narrowed, but a row of gasps filled the air when she took his hand protectively. Heads held high, they stalked into Zeus’ throne room and were immediately accosted by shouting.

“You! Thief! Rapist! Defiler of innocence!” Demeter screamed. “What have you done? Hand her over, now!”

Without waiting, Demeter leapt for her child, and Hades darted out of the way, bringing Persephone with him. Demeter stopped stock still, murderous eyes trained on Hades, and her fingers flared.

“Stop! Stop this!” Zeus roared. “Demeter! Your daughter is healthy, perhaps even attached and happy. Can you not see that?”

“He’s corrupted her! He’s twisted her into-!”

“MOTHER!” Persephone bellowed. “I am _perfectly fine._ ”

“You can’t be,” Demeter sobbed. “Look at you! Your neck is bruised! What did he do, my sweet child?”

“Bit me,” Persephone drawled casually.

“You see? He abuses her! Zeus, I demand she is returned to me immediately!” Demeter protested.

“Persephone, will you return to your mother?” Zeus asked with a loud sigh. Before she could answer, Hades stepped forward, his hand comforting on her arm.

“And what about me?” he asked. “This woman is my lover. Don’t I get a say in what happens?”

“What could you possibly have to say that would compel Zeus to favour you?” Demeter sneered.

“Simple. Persephone has eaten food of the Underworld,” Hades replied calmly. A gasp flooded the hall and Demeter’s face fell. “As such, don’t I have some jurisdiction over her fate?”

“How much?” Zeus asked.

“Three palates,” Hades replied.

“Give him three days,” Demeter pleaded. “But he will only harm her further! Zeus, I beg you.”

“I demand three months,” Hades stated. “Three months of every year.”

“No plant will flower whilst Persephone remains with him!” Demeter warned. “I will shed icy tears and freeze the sap within the trees!”

“Very well,” Zeus sighed. “Hades, you will have Persephone with you for three-” He broke off, coughing, as Persephone stepped forward.

“Three palates, two glasses of wine, and a mushroom,” she stated. “Six months.”

“Fine,” Zeus snapped. “Persephone will spend six months each year with Hades. The other six will be spent with her mother. Demeter, Hades, are we in accord?”

“Do I have another choice?” Demeter snarled.

“I do not either,” Hades reminded her. “I am in accord.”

“As am I,” Demeter hissed. “Come, child.”

“Wait!” Persephone called. “I have five months left with Hades. I will return with him.”

The God of the Underworld looked positively smug as the goddess drifted back to him, her fingers linking with his. Demeter’s lips pursed like she’d tasted a sour fruit, but she stormed out of the room without saying a word.

“Leave before I blast you all,” Zeus grumbled. “Damned cold weather.”

“Persephone,” Hera called. She seemed to pause as the goddess turned to look at her. “May your body be blessed with fertility, and let it be a temple of love to the child you may have.”

“Thank you, Hera,” Persephone murmured gently. “I will see you soon.”

“I’m sorry, child,” Hera told her faintly. “You deserve the love you are finding.”

 

* * *

 

 

“She’ll take me home, and I could risk never seeing you again,” Persephone whimpered. “What if she goes mad and never lets me go?”

“She will,” Hades assured her. “She must. Zeus has struck an agreement and Demeter must honour it, or face a severe punishment by breaking it.” He stroked her cheek gently. “I am sorry this is how it has to be, Persephone.”

“I could have stayed all year,” she mumbled. “Tended the garden. Loved you in every beautiful part of the Isles.”

“We can do all this,” he promised. “We still have time.”

They kissed gently, but their mouths moved harder, kisses becoming wild and needy. She pulled him over to his bed and they stripped rapidly, hands exploring and raising moans and gasps. Her mouth touched him, sucking softly until he was hard, and then she let him please her, his fingers inside her.

“If I have merely five months,” he growled, “I will wring a scream of passion from you every night. I will exhaust you and you will have me for every second we can give. I love you, Persephone.”

“Take everything I have,” she whispered. “My heart is yours.”

Five months in the Underworld passed as a blur of kisses and sex. Persephone’s garden flourished even as the world above suffered its first winter. Demeter was a ball of fury, meting out infertility and dead crops, in between her tears of sorrow at the fate of her only child. She shut herself away in the withered forest, sobbing loudly and painfully. Only Hera dared to visit her, and soon the even those rare visits dwindled.

Beneath the ground, Persephone and Hades joined their fates in marriage, in a beautiful ceremony in the Isles of Paradise. They continued as they had before, and Persephone brought something strange to the Underworld that had been missing for so long – love.

The first day of the new season, Persephone felt something kick within her, and she realised her belly was beginning to swell. As she left her husband’s side, trekking up to the new sun, her mother was waiting to greet her with open arms.

“Oh my darling,” Demeter sobbed. “I have missed you so! Come, dear, let’s get you home!”

 _Home? I’m leaving home_ , Persephone thought. _My dearest Hades. I cannot fathom how these six months will drag along for me, even as a goddess. I would give it all up, and ask you to do the same, if there was even the slightest chance I would never again be parted from your side._

Demeter brought her back to the forest estate and made her take a bath and eat something. She tucked her into bed and kept watch outside her room the entire night. When morning came, she escorted her everywhere. In a stolen moment alone with a dryad, Persephone looked down at her swelling stomach and realised she was going to have a baby. It was a realisation that would have brought her great happiness had she been back in the Underworld. But she clutched a protective hand to the small bump as she realised that Demeter would likely want this child dead. She hated Hades with all the love she had once had for her fellow god, and Persephone was not even allowed to talk about him. As the days turned into weeks, and a month trickled by, she made the dryad swear on the Styx to say nothing, and asked her how the child was coming along.

“It is six months old,” the dryad informed her.

“But that means I’ll still be _here_ when it’s born!” Persephone gasped.

“And your mother-”

“My mother will kill it, plain and simple,” the goddess whispered.

Six months became seven, and Persephone had to enchant her clothes to give an illusion of her old, slender form to everyone. If even one person mentioned it, Demeter would rip the child from her and laud it over Hades. Seven became eight, and whenever Demeter wasn’t around, she enlisted the Oceanids or the Dryad to help her move around. When the nine month rolled around, Persephone couldn’t bear it. She took all her Oceanids, multiple Dryads, and a few Satyr to appease her mother, and left for the meadow. In the grass, in the flowers, they induced her child to be born a little earlier, and Persephone screamed curses into the night.

The child was born a boy, with his father’s eyes and features. She cradled him, covered in sweat from pushing him out, and whispered words to him in an ancient tongue. She called him Aoratos – unseen – a gift, to protect him from his grandmother.

“We should tell Lady Demeter,” a dryad said, but the goddess fixed all in her party with a glare.

“I compel you all,” she snarled. “Swear it on the River Styx that you will never mention my child to anyone unless I myself ask you to! I’m begging you to swear it.”

So they swore, and she wrapped him up in her cloak and held him close for a few moments.

“He can’t stay,” she sobbed. She stroked his soft skin, and it darkened, more than his father’s. His hair was a mess of black curls just like Hades’. He was beautiful.

“Hide him with the humans,” the dryad suggested.

“Buy me some time,” Persephone pleaded, standing shakily. She wove her way through the earth, moving swiftly through the land, half a continent away, in some distant city. She was unseen as her child as she picked her way across the ground. Her power buzzed ahead, finding a house that contained a good heart, a loving family to entrust her baby to. She spent a good while doing so, but when she came across a house that had love and joy seeping from its stone, she took deep breaths, and unwillingly placed her son down on the steps outside. She stroked his arms and face, his tiny dark hand holding her finger gently. Then she knocked, and loudly, and disappeared into the shadows to watch what happened next.

A door opened. Light spilled across the clothed baby. Rough but gentle hands picked him from the ground, and a voice cooed soothing words into his ears. She felt someone’s heart swell at the prospect of once more being a mother.

Persephone’s heart, meanwhile, broke in two.

 

* * *

 

 

When her time with her mother was up, and frost began to appear on the grass in the mornings, Persephone fled from her mother’s side and disappeared into the Underworld to find her husband. The black stone was familiar to her, and guided her to heart’s desire. He was waiting for her in the garden, which had drooped somewhat in her absence, his arms wide. She threw herself into them and sobbed.

“I have missed you,” he whispered.

“Hades…our child…” she managed, and his face fell.

“We…have a child?” he asked, his voice uneven.

“A boy. A baby boy. I hid him amongst humanity to keep him safe from my mother,” she whimpered. “Oh Hades, he is so beautiful…”

“He must look like you,” he tried to say, but it came out choked, and he dropped to his knees and sobbed like a child. Persephone aided him to their room, and for some time, neither of them said anything. Eventually, they fell into fitful sleep. When she woke, he was out of bed, naked in front of the mirror.

“What are you thinking, my love?” she asked sleepily.

“I can’t let you go through that again,” he said gently. “You will never conceive from me another time.”

“Wait-” she cried, but a small shadow had spread across his groin. His face twisted in pain and she ran to him. “What are you doing?”

“I will still be able to love you,” he told her tightly. “But I won’t curse you with fear and shame again.”

“He’s not a curse!” Persephone cried.

“He is not,” Hades agreed. “But his conception brought you an agony of terror that I refuse to replicate.”

“You and I will never have another child?” she whispered.

“Oh, Persephone,” he whispered. “All I want is to make a family with you. But this…this ‘arrangement’ your mother has forced us into…I cannot put that upon you.”

“I love you,” she said gently. “I understand. I…I hate the thought. But I understand.”

“I am so sorry,” he sighed. “Were it any other way…were you mine permanently, I would have produced many children with you.”

“I know,” she told him.

“What does he look like?” Hades asked.

“He has your eyes, and your hair,” she replied. “I darkened him to keep him from looking too much like you, in the event that  god saw him.”

“Wise move,” Hades complimented her. “Where…where is he?”

“Far away. With a family that will love and cherish him in a way we are unable to, with this life.”

“You are the bravest that I know, my love,” Hades said. “I…I am proud of you. For surviving.”

She took his hands and linked their fingers, her head tucking beneath his chin. She took a deep breath of his scent and kissed the skin of his neck.

“You will meet him,” she promised. “Not this day, but you will. I will show you where I took him. But now…now, I want to touch you.”

“And I you,” he whispered.

The sensation of him buried inside her to the hilt was the greatest feeling the world could offer. She rode him until he flipped her onto her front, nails raking and scoring, teeth flashing in the candlelight. He showed no mercy, eagerly drinking in everything she revealed, every noise and movement. They had an air of desperation about them, an aura of time running too fast for them, and so they needed to experience everything before it ran out. That night, the King and Queen of the Underworld merged once more.

Far away in a distant city, a loving mother cradled her strange new charge and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> The word rape has become synonymous with sexual assaults but in olden days especially when the tales of Homer and Greek myth were made the word rape meant a number of things including just carrying by force. This is of course more of what i asked the writer to go for.


End file.
